


Guilt

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Fuck vampires. Fuck them and the lifes they destroy.





	Guilt

You wiped sweat from your forehead, stepping away from the corpse as you did so. In your hand was a bloody machete. You rolled your shoulders, taking one last glance at the vampire. All around you were corpses, most of them by a vampire, but some were from a human. An innocent human being. You couldn't save them. It was always like this, so you tried to block out the guilt. It was hard, but manageable. 

You arrived at your motel room. Despite having washed most of the blood and grime off, you still felt dirty. This hunt was... difficult. Not because there were so many vampires, but because people died. It had drained you emotionally. You would probably stay a few more days, sleeping and regaining your will to live. Perhaps you would get drunk at a bar. Yeah, probably.

You stumbled to the door, squinting to find the keyhole. Everything was blurred. The door open, and you fell inside. You landed on your face. A groan left your lips as you tried, and failed, to get back on your feet. "(YN), what are you doing?" You didn't have to look up to recognize the person. Crowley. "'M drunk", you mumbled. "Yeah, I can see that." You were pulled to your feet by the demon. Swaying left and right, you had no choice but to lean against him.

"Let's get you to bed.", Crowley sighed. "Don't wanna!", you pouted, starting to struggle in his grip. "Stop acting like a child!", Crowley growled. "A... child?" One of the people that were killed was a child. Without any self-control, you started crying, sobbing loudly. "Stop crying... I didn't mean to insult you", Crowley mumbled as he heaved you onto the bed. "No... child died... 'cause of me...", you hiccuped. 

"That is... unfortunate" You wanted to punch him for that remark. A child died, dammit! A hand appeared on your shoulder, gently caressing the skin there. "You should sleep now. You can tell me about everything else in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
